Switched
by inumiki
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama accidently switch bodies. They have to find out how to switch back before something happens to make them stay like that(shonen-ai)


(a/n The characters mentioned here are not mine.)  
  
Yusuke sighed, as he tredged to school.  
"Dammit!" He said aloud, "I don't need school at a time like this!"  
He backtracked around the school, and into a small cafe. There, he took out a ciggerate, and lit it. "Yusuke..." Came Kurama's voice.  
He dropped the lit ciggerate.  
"Kurama? Aren't you suposed to be in school right now?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.  
"Koenma sent me." Kurama said, sitting next to Yusuke in the booth, "He wants you on another case I suspect."  
"He never gives up does he?" Yusuke sighed.  
"By the way, aren't you suposed to be in school? Isn't your friend Keiko gonna worry about you?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged and didn't answer. The whole reason why he wasn't at school was because his mind was on other matters. Like his romance life. Which, right now was the problem. He didn't really like Keiko. She got on his nerves to much. Botan was a friend to him, and he kind of liked her. "...and he needs you to use these to comminucate with him." Kurama was saying.  
Yusuke's mind just played the whole conversation back to him. He took the two communicators from Kurama and opened one. Koenma was talking to George.  
"Oh, Yusuke..." Koenma said, turning back to the screen, "I see Kurama has gotten to you. I figured you weren't in school. Anyway, I need you to go make sure the demons down at the Cave of Light(a/n: I just made that up..no this isn't a marry-sue fiction...). I had word from someone that they were going around killing again."  
"Can't you have someone else do it? I'm enjoying my day off." Yusuke complained.  
Koenma sighed.  
"I know I said you could have a day off, but this is getting out of hand. Hiei can't because he's being stupid, Kurama can't because his school, Kuwabara isn't our rekai tantei you know." Koenma said.  
"But I don't wanna! I wanna enjoy my day off!" Yusuke grumbled, "But okay. Just for your sake and because I can hear your dad coming in behind you."  
Koenma looked worried and shut off the communicator. Yusuke glared at Kurama.  
"'At school' huh?" He said.  
Kurama grinned guiltily. Yusuke shook his head grinning.  
"So.." Yusuke said playing with the two communicators, "Who's is this one's? Would it not be yours?"  
"Do you want me to come?" Kurama asked.  
"Of course I do. I don't feel like going into that stupid school and getting that ass Kuwabara. And I don't think Hiei would want to come. He's probably to busy with something else."  
Kurama laughed. That laugh was hardly used, and made Yusuke grin. He ordered a drink, coffee.  
"Do you actually like that stuff?" Kurama asked.  
"Nope. It just keeps me awake. I was thinking of after this place I'd go back and sleep, but I guess not." Yusuke replied, taking a drink and grimacing.  
"Shall we go then? It's no use to make yourself sick with that stuff. Especially since it's Amercian. That stuff is nasty." Kurama said getting up.  
Yusuke checked for his wallet. He then turned to Kurama, with a look of sencerity.  
"I forgot my wallet. Do you think I could borrow some money?" He asked.  
"Yusuke....I don't have any money either. I left my money at home. I didn't think I'd need it." Kurama said, apologetically. "Hm...Then we better run before they catch us." Yusuke said thoughtfully.  
"Yusuke, you got to be truthful." Kurama scolded, "Go tell them you'll get your money from your house and come back and pay them."  
"Okay I'll do that. Once I go good." Yusuke said, running out of the cafe.  
No one noticed him leave. Kurama sighed and followed him. Yusuke slowed down, after a few blocks.  
"Shall we go that cave?" He asked Kurama.  
"Lead the way." Kurama answered.  
Yusuke followed the map that Kurama had. He had the feeling of foreboding, but tried to shrug it off. It took them about five minutes to reach the Cave of Light. There was demonic aura all around.  
"Man this place sucks. Why do youkai reside here? It's called the "Cave of Light" not the Cave of Darkness." Yusuke said, looking around.  
"I don't know. I guess youkai don't believe in names." Kurama said, also feeling like they shouldn't be there.  
"If it isn't a human and a fox." Came a raspy voice.  
Yusuke and Kurama turned around. There was an old youkai standing right behind them. How he got there without Kurama or Yusuke sensing his presence was a mystery to both of them. Yusuke started to charge up his rei gun. The old youkai held up his hands.  
"Don't trust him Yusuke." Kurama warned.  
"I know, I know." Yusuke replied back, "I'm not entirely stupid."  
The old youkai laughed.  
"A reikai tantei and a fox working together? How about we make it even closer." He started mumbling. Yusuke and Kurama both felt their bodies tingle. First Yusuke lost concious, then Kurama. The old youkai laughed to himself and moved the bodies out of the viewing area. That's where Kuwabara and Hiei found them the next morning, when Koenma sent them out. They dragged Yusuke's and Kurama's bodies back to Kuwabara's house.  
"I hate doing this." Hiei muttered to himself.  
Kuwabara overheard.  
"Shut it shrimp." Yusuke woke up, about five minutes after he was put in Kuwabara's bed. He got up and stretched. "How are you feeling Kurama?" Came Kuwabara's voice.  
'Kurama must be just getting awake.' Yusuke thought.  
Kurama woke up when he heard Kuwabara talking.  
'Why did he ask that when I'm right he-OH MY GOD!' He thought. 


End file.
